1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to light display systems and, more particularly, to light-emitting diode display systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Incandescent and fluorescent lights (typically referred to as "neon lights") are used in great quantities to form advertising signs, billboards, shop signs, window displays and the like. Although fluorescent tubes, in particular, are provided in various attractive colors and can be arranged in a variety of light display forms (e.g., letters and numbers), they require high voltages (e.g., 12,000-20,000 volts), are extremely fragile, require substantial support to decrease breakage and are expensive to fabricate.
In contrast, light-emitting diode display systems are available in various colors and operate with low voltages. They have been combined with optical fibers to simulate fluorescent tubes and this combination is comparatively rugged and relatively simple to fabricate. Conventional light-emitting diode display systems, however, typically generate light with single-diode units that utilize bond wires in their assembly. This structure limits the emitted intensity of these systems and, accordingly, it has limited their acceptance as light display systems.